


A Sleepy Morning

by jolly_ranchers_girl



Series: Panlie Week 2018 [1]
Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panlie Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_ranchers_girl/pseuds/jolly_ranchers_girl
Summary: Panda was stirred awake by the soft vibration of his phone. He let out a low whine at the interruption of his soft dreams and turned to roll over only to be stopped by an arm wrapped around him. He was now aware of the furry chest pressed into his side.





	A Sleepy Morning

Panda was stirred awake by the soft vibration of his phone. He let out a low whine at the interruption of his soft dreams and turned to roll over only to be stopped by an arm wrapped around him. He was now aware of the furry chest pressed into his side.

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the drowsiness fogging his mind. He looked to his left and a smiled softly. Laying beside him, long legs laying atop the covers -a sight Panda was used to by now-, was his husband, Charlie.

The bigfoot was snoring softly, a peaceful smile on his face. Panda’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. He could never get over that sight. His husband was just so beautiful.

Panda let his eyes wander from his sleeping form, to around their bedroom -or what he could see of it, that is. His eyes stopped on the rainbow flag hanging above them. It was a gift from his brothers on the day he came out to them. It was now decorated with small white flowers -Charlie’s lovely touch.

Now that he thought about it, Charlie incorporated many nature themed crafts into their home. Panda detested it at first, until he saw how the bigfoot’s eyes lit up whenever the bear complimented them. He grew to love them as much as the other did.

Panda even got used to Charlie’s animal friends coming and going as they pleased. Speaking of such, he now noticed the snake curled up beside him, sleeping soundly on his pillow. He jumped back, startled, and immediately regretted it feeling his partner shift.

“Mmm… what’s wrong, Panda?” Charlie asked, voice slurring slightly.

Panda looked around once again at the place he called home, before his eyes settled on his sleepy partner. He smiled softly, reaching up to cup Charlie’s cheek. “Nothing,” he whispered. “Everything’s perfect.”


End file.
